Existing wireline cables are often terminated in a rope socket inside the tool head of the downhole tool assembly. The layers of strength members in the rope socket may be wedged into place via a series of concentric cones. The cable core passes through the center of the rope socket, and the conductor wires are separated out and connected to conductor wires inside the downhole tool. Insufficient sealing may allow pressurized well fluids and gases to come into contact with the ends of the armor wires and the wiring connections. Such pressurized fluids may travel up the cable along conductors and strength members, perhaps causing damage as described above.